kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
When the Sun Goes Down (Episode)
"When The Sun Goes Down" is the 1 . episode of the third season and the 28 . overall. Synopsis Keima starts up his game consoles and notes that he has returned. He then recalls how his trouble started when he signed a contract with Elsie, a demon from hell, to drive runaway spirits out of girls by conquering them with love. If he fails the collar placed on his neck will activate and behead him. He is confident, since clearing many dating sims and earning the nickname God of Conquests, that he can conquer any girl. As he is done playing, he comes across a male character and notes that it won't be that difficult since he understands because he had been a girl. Keima then reminisces on a previous capture target, Yui Goidō, a daughter of a rich famous family. Back then the spirit caused both Keima and Yui to switch bodies. The scene switches to Haqua and Elsie in the living room, with the former surprised that the latter and her buddy had already captured fourteen spirits. Haqua was a bit infuriated since Keima was a creep but Elsie defended that he could be cool sometimes. Mari Katsuragi then came up to the two with drinks and notes that it has been a while since seeing Haqua. Haqua thanks Mari and after she is out of earshot, she continues with Elsie and notes that the buddy's appearance doesn't matter. Elsie then asked her about her buddy which caused Haqua to be nervous. Meanwhile Haqua's buddy, Yukie Marui, was trying to do Tai-chi. Back at the Katsuragi residence, Haqua just comments that hers is just normal. Back to Keima who just finished the conquest of the trap character. He then remembers his other previous captures: underclassman, ghost, ramen cook, shogi player, and older woman. He notes that after racking up real girl conquest that real girls are not a problem except for the mad scientist type. He then recalls Akari Kurakawa and how she made no sense and just disappeared. One of his consoles overheats which made Keima turn it off and open up a window. He then looks up to the full moon and remembers another conquest. Tsukiyo Kujyō, a girl who wanted the world to as beautiful as her doll. Her spirit caused her to shrink to doll size. Keima then states that after conquests and the spirit exorcised, the girls forget everything that transpired and that he is the only one who remembers what happened between them. Elsie then calls out to him that it is almost time to get started. After saving his games, Keima walks out of his room. At a concert hall, Kanon Nakagawa is singing Natsuiro Surprise. After the concert, in a taxi cab Okada tells Kanon her schedule. In Narusawa studio Kanon asked for some time to study since there are tests tomorrow. In the dressing room Kanon notes that its getting busier every day and is worried about the finals. As she tries to study, she gets drowsy until falling asleep. Her reflection then glowed and stood up by herself. She then calls out to Kanon to wake up. As Kanon awakes and her reflection tells her that she needs to study. Kanon just notes that she is back then calls out her name, Apollo. Apollo then states that Kanon's songs are filled with love and that she can feel her power returning. Kanon questions who she is. Apollo tells her again that she is a goddess from heaven. Kanon still does not know what she means and asked why she is here. Apollo does not know as the last thing she remembered that she was sealing the Weiss, then something happened, and now she is here. Kanon was exasperated by her answer; Apollo then tells her that she is the descendant of , the god of the arts, and that Kanon could use her blessings. Kanon wonders if she is so tired that she is starting to see things. The next day, Keima and Elsie leaves for school and encounter Tenri Ayukawa. After greeting each other, Tenri tells them that Diana needs to talk to them but Keima tries to blow it off for later. Diana then takes over Tenri and reprimand Keima for being cold to the latter even though they have reunited after ten years and they even shared a kiss. Keima reminds her that he put on an act to trick Nora, he then notice something above her head and asked her what it is. Elsie exclaims that it is a halo; Diana explains that the ring is a symbol of a goddess and that Tenri's love helped her to restore it. Keima questions what she means by goddess; Diana explains that she is from the heavens and is one of the beings the humans called gods. Keima hums an accepting tone; Diana is surprised that he isn't surprised. He justifies himself that since there are demons there should be gods as well. Diana was glad that he understands but he then tells her that since she isn't a runaway spirit she isn't his problem which miffed her. He then asked what she wanted from him. Diana then asks him to marry Tenri which baffled him. As they walked to Maijima Private High School, Diana explains to him that spirits feed on negative energy while goddesses require the power of love to grow. To fuel her power, she needs more love and if he marries Tenri, she will be happy and her power will return. Keima thinks her idea is absurd. Diana then tells him off, that he should pay more attention to Tenri. Since she moved next to him he has been spending time with other girls. Diana demands that he should walk to school with Tenri. Keima argues that they attend different schools. At school, many of the students were surprised seeing Kanon's presence and flocked all over her. Kanon then greets the class and received a message from Okada as Apollo manifested herself again, saying how popular Kanon is. Kodama then entered the class and told the students that it's time for their reckoning (English Test) as the class all shouted in disagreement. Kanon then noticed Keima when Kodama was angrily telling him to put away his games. While Kodama was shouting even louder, Keima was thinking as to why was he being the one who gets all the unwanted attentions of the Devils and the Goddesses as Kodama continues to shout at him. After the test, many of Kanon's fans were sad to hear that she isn't in class right now as Miyako was telling to Chihiro on how the Kanon's popularity doesn't seem to drop at all. In the restroom, Kanon was asking Apollo if she should tell someone of her. Apollo, however, told Kanon that telling this information to normal humans will not accomplish anything as Kanon asked if Apollo have an idea or not. Apollo thought a little before saying that she was very stupid as Kanon says that it is not helping out much whilst Apollo explaining that she is a hoy maiden and her thinking is not one of her forte. Apollo then said that if Diana was here, it would have been better. When being asked, Apollo said that Diana is her younger sister and is very smart. Kanon then wants to know where is Diana as Apollo said that she had no clue. Kanon the got frustrated and said that they are not getting anywhere by themselves and that there must be someone who they can turn to. Apollo then teased Kanon saying that she just wants to talk to Keima. Kanon then blushed as Apollo said that she sure is a sweet person to go after him even though Keima had only spent a week with her. At class, Kanon told herself that she is not in love with Keima or anything but ever since Apollo manifested, she begins to regain back her memories of the various things she did with Keima but when she asked Keima, the latter replied that he don't recall a thing. Kanon ultimately decided that there isn't a reason to talk to him. Kanon then thought that Keima rejected her as she begins another concert singing Love Call. However, someone mysterious was watching her... The next day, Keima saw Diana waiting for him and asked her what's the matter and why she is waiting for him while Diana unhappily said that it is because Keima was avoiding her because Keima don't want to walk with Tenri. Elsie then asked Diana on why is she using an umbrella as Diana responded that people may notice her halo as Elsie asked what will happen if someone touches it while Diana told Elsie not to do it. Keima then asked Diana why is she in the human world and that a while ago, Diana mentioned that she sealed up the runaway spirits long ago and asked if Diana is indirectly responsible for the various misfortunes happening around him. Diana then looked down and said that perhaps she does but she wasn't entirely sure. Keima then asked what does Diana mean as Diana said that there were three worlds to begin with; the human world, heaven and hell which were all liked by souls. Humans, who lived in Earth, contains souls and in death, their souls were purified in hell and heaven restored the souls back to humans. However, devils began to corrupt and increase the evil deeds of humans to increase the energy they get. To do that, they intended to decimate heaven and turn Earth to a graveyard for souls and rule all three realms. Keima then said that the New Devils are the ones who opposed to this as Diana said that the Weiss was sealed by her and her sisters, the Jupiter Sisters. Keima was surprised to know that there were sisters as Diana explained that she and her sisters sacrificed themselves to seal the Weiss. Keima then surmised that the seal was broken and brought them out. Diana confirms this and said that when she had awoken, she was already with Tenri. Keima then confirmed with Diana that her sisters are here as well and Diana laments that she wants to see her sisters. Diana then asked if Keima could help her find her sisters as Keima refused. Diana then said that when she woke up, she noticed that there was a runaway spirit on her to mask her presence when she possessed Tenri and concluded that her sisters must have been released the same way and by that logic, there could be goddesses existing in one of Keima's captured host. Keima then complained that it is not his responsibility and that he is busy enough already and leaves while saying that he will not waste time to find something he have no lead on. Diana then said that it is possible that her sisters may reside within some of Keima's previous capture targets and will aid in regaining the target's memories. Diana then told Keima to do his best as Keima was about to ask Diana more, she already turned back to Tenri. Tenri then realized that she was going to be late and left. Kanon meanwhile, arrived at school and saw Keima with Tenri but her fans were there to congratulate her for the upcoming test. Later, Apollo told Kanon in the restroom that someone is watching them as Kanon responds that it is normal. Apollo then said that it wasn't the normal watching but a more different one. Apollo then noticed something as Kanon heard a knock. She went to investigate and saw someone in a cloak running away. During the test Kanon wonders who is watching her as Keima thought that Diana is being bothersome. Kanon then wondered who is Apollo as Keima then rethinks about Diana's theory and wonders if Chihiro or Ayumi were potential hosts. Keima then recalled one more person here as well. Kanon then wonders what should she do as Keima turned and looked at her. Kanon turned away as Keima wonders if she could recall... Keima then snaps himself out of it as he believes that there isn't a reason to why he should help Diana. At night, when Kanon was about to go to her apartment, she saw a dart that would have got through her if not for the door closing at the nick of time and she quickly ran off. Kanon then quickly tried to call Okada but Okada was not available. Kanon then told herself that she must be seeing things due to the fatigue and slept as she thinks about Keima. At day 3 of the tests, Kanon noticed something weird and she saw the hooded figure previously. Due to the fear, Kanon quickly screamed and ran towards Keima and hugged him. Keima asked what is she doing as Kanon said that she never had forgotten about the time with Keima and that she remembered everything. Keima then grab hold of Kanon as the class were all shocked of this. Keima then asked if Kanon remembered everything, the seaside hall, the roof and that they have kissed. Kanon the begin to tear up and said that Keima did not forget as well and embraced Keima while saying that she loved Keima all along, greatly shocking everyone in the entire school as Kodama tried to calm the classes down. Keima the grabbed hold of Kanon and ran off as Kanon said that someone is chasing her. Suddenly, Kanon took off his hand and begins to glow, eventually, Apollo begins to manifest in Kanon's body. Apollo then told Keima that humans should not interfere before realizing that she's regained more of her powers as Keima noticed the halo. Apollo thanked Keima for the aid in her regaining her powers but ran off saying that she do not wish to implicate innocent bystanders. Elsie then approached Keima and asked what happened while Keima said that there is a goddess in Kanon. Apollo, now running towards the Old theater, was a little depressed that she still cannot fly yet and wants to hide somewhere. However, the hooded figure, revealing and using her light-blue hagoromo, grabbed Apollo's neck and subdued her. Apollo then said that the hooded person must have been the one who was stalking her. The figure then called out her Jupiter Sister name and took out a blade as Apollo said that the goddesses saved Hell. The figure responded that unless the goddesses are gone, they cannot resurrect the grand old Hell. The individual skillfully maneuvered her hagoromo and released Apollo before using the hagoromo to make six projectiles that shot at Apollo's limbs to fully restrict the movement of the goddess. As Apollo was trying to understand what happened, as she was clearly confused with the swift movements from her opponent, the figure quickly used her blade and stabbed Apollo. The hood of this culprit fell, revealing that the one who had stabbed Apollo was Lune of Vintage Trivia * In the beginning of the episode, God Only Knows (season 1's opening) was played. *In the beginning, Keima paraphrases what God said in Genesis 1:3 of the Bible. *The English revision which Kanon did was a famous Children's Novel called "A Little Princess" by Frances Hodgson Burnett *When Diana mentioned that she was a goddess, Elsie prayed to her. * It is mentioned that Keima has conquered 14 souls. * --But if you add them up it equals to 15. And when Diana told Keima that the girls can remember him, he remembers 15 girls. *So far Keima has "conquered" a classmate, a rich girl, a pop star, a librarian, a martial artist, another classmate, a teacher, another rich girl, an underclassman, a ghost, a ramen cook, a shogi player, an older woman, a mad scientist, and a doll-lover. Category:Episodes